


Three Things

by yOyO_101



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/Sub AU, I swear nothing graphic, Light smunt, M/M, Non-binary Race, it’s mostly fluff, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOyO_101/pseuds/yOyO_101
Summary: Basically a Dom/Sub AU between Jack and Davey, there’s nothing graphic and it’s mainly Jack taking care of Davey.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Others to be added as I figure out plot, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the basics for this universe:  
> -there are three “presentations” doms, subs, and switches  
> \- you present through a government mandated test when you’re 13  
> \- presentation is basically a second gender
> 
> Nothing graphic but please let me know if there’s any tags I need to change

Davey hated being the cause of disappointment. The slight frown and small head shakes with eyes that wouldn’t meet his shook Davey to his core. 

But the worst feeling in the world was disappointing Jack. 

Jack was the best boyfriend, and an even better dom. He never yelled or got angry, he didn’t believe in the bullshit that subs were inherently weaker, and he never used his “ ** voice ** ” unless he needed to. 

And Davey has disappointed him again. Jack only had three rules for Davey:

  1. Respect your Dom
  2. Take care of yourself 
  3. Never keep anything from your Dom



Three basis rules all for Davey’s well beingand he still couldn’t follow them. 

Normally Davey never thought about his rules, they were just a fact of his life and he’d grown used to following them. 

Jack’s punishments were the same way, fair and only for Davey’s benefit. If he broke a rule, it was because something was wrong. By giving control to his dom, his inner sub nature would help him calm down. 

Davey’s day was utter shit. The bus didn’t come and he was late for work,he spilled coffee all over his shirt, and he got stuck in the elevator for twenty minutes. Then to top it all off he was passed up for a big piece on poverty relief efforts because “subs were too emotional”.

Somehow Jack always knew when Davey wasn’t feeling well. Something about a dom’s intuition.

(2:32) 3 Missed calls from: Jackie

(2:36pm) From Jackie: I know something’s wrong love.

(2:49) From Jackie: Call me when you can 

(3:01) Read by: Davey-mine

(3:09) From Jackie: Dave, I’m serious call me.

(3:15) From Jackie: I’m picking you up after the dr and we’re gonna talk about what’s happening. No excuses.

(3:16) Read by: Davey-mine

True to his word, Jack did pick up Davey from his office, which only made Davey’s day worse. 

“David, Jack’s here to pick you up.” Hannah called out from her reception desk. 

Davey said a quick thank you and began to pack up his bag when he felt Oscar clap him on the shoulder.

“Sounds like someone’s in trouble with their dom, wonder what  _ she  _ did.” 

The “she” was said directly into Davey’s ear,close enough that he could feel Oscar’s breath as he whispered.

“I’ll bet  _ she  _ forgot to do the laundry.” Morris replied from Davey’s other side. 

The rest of the office looked away as the brothers got way closer to Davey then any coworker ever should. They wouldn’t come to his rescue, not only was their uncle the one who assigned everyone’s pieces, but he was just a sub. 

Davey kept trying to slip through the pair flanking him, but it was no use. He bowed his head and decided to wait until they got tired of pestering him to leave. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Except they didn’t get bored, they were interrupted by something instead.

Well, not as much something, as someone, Jack to be precise. For a moment, Davey was relieved to see his dom, then Morris ruined it.

“Just another worthless sub who can’t go anywhere without their owner.” Morris said just low enough for only Davey to hear. 

Davey felt shame course through his veins. Useless. That’s what he was, couldn’t even go to work without his dom taking care of him. His head fell in shame.

He vaguely recognized Jack chewing out the two harassers. The touch of Jack’s hand around Davey’s wrist was feather light as he was lead to the car.

“Davey love, what’s wrong.” Jack took Davey’s hand as they sat side by side in their cheap Honda.

Davey’s mumbled reply was barley auditable as he played with the stings on his vest.

“What was that?” Jack asked calmly.

Davey turned to him. “I don’t need you to rescue me”, he snapped, “I’m not some damselin destress.”

“David, you know I don’t think of you like that. I know today has been stressful, and you’re tired, so you’re not in trouble for your outburst. But,” Jack lifted Davey’s chin so they were eye to eye, “you’re on thin ice. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Jack pressed a small kiss to Davey’s forehead. “We’re gonna go home and I’ll make you some tea, you can rest and then we’ll talk. How does that sound love?”

Davey leaned closer into Jack, “Perfect”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey has a nightmare about an abusive ex, there are lines separating that from the rest of the chapter, if you skip it all you need to know is he had a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare is marked off by lines, a message in parentheses and it’s in italics

An hour later found a freshly showered Davey against Jack with a warm cup of earl grey tea just the way he liked it, a splash of milk and an ungodly amount of sugar. 

Davey curled closer to Jack and rested his head on the shorter man’s shoulder as the soft voice of Mary Berry filled the room. His eyes began to close and Davey drifted off to sleep safe in Jack’s embrace.

—————————————-

(Tw starts here)

_ “Kneel.” A hand roughly yanked at his dark hair as David fell to the ground. _

_ “I’m sorry.” He whispered, eyes locked on the shoes in front of him.  _

_“I work all fucking day to provide for you, and I come home to a dirty house?” Davidwhimpered as the hand in his hair tightened its grip_. 

_ The hand released its grip only to grab the back of David’s shirt collar and pull him halfway up. “You’re useless.” _

_The man dropped David and glared before stomping away_. 

(Tw over)

—————————-

Davey began to curl further into Jack as mumbles escaped his lips.Soon, his head began to shake and silent tears rolled down his cheeks as Davey’s mumbles grew louder. 

“‘M sorry, please ‘m sorry” 

Jack lightly shook Davey, but the taller man stayed asleep.“Davey, it’s just a nightmare,” he spoke softly to the man in his lap, “he can’t hurt you.”

“I’ll be good, please I promise” 

“Baby it’s just Jack, you’re not in trouble. I just need you to wake up.”

“‘M sorry! ‘M sorry!” Davey began to thrash and his mumbles became cry’s.

Jack pressed a quick kiss to his subs head before he spoke, letting his ‘ ** voice ** ’ slip into his words. “ ** Wake up love ** .”

Davey’s eyes shot open,he frantically scanned the room before seeing Jack and launching himself into the shorter man’s arms.

“It’s alright love, I’m here. He can’t hurt you anymore more.” Jack murmured into Davey’s hair as tears dampened his shirt. 

Slowly, Davey’s head re-emerged from Jack’s chest and onto his shoulder. Jack stretched an arm around Davey to keep rubbing circles on the other man’s back.

Davey’s tears began to slow as his dom held him. 

Jack shifted Davey so he was leaning against his chest. “What’s going on love, you haven’t had a nightmare in months?” Jack asked, taking his sub’s hands into his own

“I saw him,” Davey whispered, “I saw him at the store yesterday and he just looked at me and smiled.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was going to tonight, I just needed some time to think. Then today was shit, and Morris and Oscar wouldn’t leave me alone.” Davey sighed, “It was all too much.”

Jack pressed a kiss to Davey’s forehead, “I’m sorry love, I know remembering him hurts.” 

“It’s okay,” Davey picked at the blanked on his lap, “I just hate feeling weak.”

“None of this weak talk, ok? You are one of the strongest people I know. You worked your way through college with that big brain of yours,” he tapped at Davey’s temple, “you’re an amazing big brother, and you put up with me everyday.”

Davey released tension he didn’t know he was holding, “Thanks Jackie.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just light smunt

Jack’s hands spent the next few hours tangled in Davey’s hair, slowly twirling brown locks and undoing knots. 

Davey spent the same hours with his back pressed against Jack’s chest, his hair in the hands of the man he loved most, the gentle hum of submission filling his head.

Chapped lips pressed against Davey’s temple, drawing the hum away until he was back in the present. Davey let out a soft whine at the loss.

“Shh, it’s alright baby.” Jack whispered in his ear, “Spot and Race invited us for dinner,” another kiss on Davey’s temple, “I need to know if you still want to go.”

Davey nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck, breathing in the scent of his dom. 

Jack chuckled and moved his head to give Davey better access. “I’ll take that as a no then, huh?” 

Davey whined again and pushed his hands under Jack’s shirt. 

Jack grabbed Davey’s hands and held them together by the wrist. “Nu huh, baby.” He placed a kiss on Davey’s forehead and took his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna call Spot, and you,” he kissed Davey, “are gonna stay quiet.”

Davey vigorously nodded as Jack lifted his phone to his ear. 

“Hey Spotty, bad news. Dave ain’t feeling the best so we’re gonna have to cancel dinner.” 

“It’s nothing a little Jack-Magic can’t fix”

“Ass”

“Love you too shithead.”

Jack pressed end and slipped the phone back into his jeans. “Racer sends his love.”

Davey pouted and tried to escape Jack’s grip on his wrists, only resulting in Jack making him sit up by pulling his hands higher. 

Davey whined again before he was flipped onto his back, with Jack above him.

“Someone’s needy aren’t they?” Jack teased, lazily running his free hand up and down Davey’s chest. When Jack reached the shirt’s hem, a low whine escaped Davey’ chest.

Jack smirked, “Now, now love, that’s not how we ask for things.”

“Please” Davey’s voice was raspy as he whispered.

“Please what?”

Davey whined and Jack playfully bit at his collarbone. “You can’t get what you don’t ask for doll”

“Please sir, please”  Davey’s speech slides into whines as Jack released his hands and began to undo Davey’s button down. 

Davey’s pale blush went lower and lower as Jack painstakingly undid the buttons. The blush only grew deeper as Jack began peppering Davey’s now exposes abdomen with kisses, occasionally biting down and causing Davey to moan. 

Davey grabbed at Jack’s belt as Jack sucked a bruise onto his pulse point. 

“Not today baby,”Davey whined at Jack’s denial, “I have something else in plan for you.” Jack said.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going to let go of you and you will go to our bedroom and change into your comfy pants. I’ll have your kneeling pillow out and you can kneel at the table while I make dinner. I’ll hand feed you and you can slip into sub space nice and easy. How’s that sound love.”

Davey let out a gentle hum of content at Jack’s description of their evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Jack and Spot convo:
> 
> J: Hey Spotty, bad news. Dave ain’t feeling the best so we’re gonna have to cancel dinner.  
> S: everything okay?  
> J: It’s nothing a little Jack-Magic can’t fix  
> S: Normally “Jack-Magic” just makes everything worse  
> J:ass  
> S:You know it. Racer refuses to stop poking me unless I pass on his love to Davey, they were very specific that they only love Davey. Can’t blame them, Davey is significantly better then you  
> J: Love you too shithead


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Davey’s room was the definition of organized chaos. Blankets lay tangled on their bed, mix-matched shoes lines the wall next to the closet. The floor of the closet was littered with hoodies and fuzzy socks, clothes were dived by a system only Davey understood. The dresser was covered in various “nerd things”(as Jack called them) and forgotten doodles. The drawers were divided into a mix of known categories, and those of Davey’s invent (Jack may not completely understand the system, but he knew where everything went and respected the system of Davey’s brain). 

Davey’s “comfy pants” were in the third drawer to the left, one belonging to Davey’s system. The pants were cotton with a basic plaid pattern of sleep clothes,

there was a white stain on the hip from a disastrous 3 am baking attempt, and a sleight tear in the ankle. 

He shucked off his jeans and pulled on the acquired clothing. After a second of thought, Davey grabbed one of Jack’s hoodies from the closet floor and pulled it on. 

Jack gave a pleased hum once Davey emerged and gave a gentle nod towards the cushion sitting beside the table. 

Davey braced his hands on the table’s edge and let his knees drop to the soft surface. The cushion was well-loved, with frayed sections and stains from when Jack knocked over an entire glass of red wine. 

Davey sat back on his feet and let his eyes while he waited for Jack. The gentle wave of sub space washed over him, not enough to completely take him over, but keep him on the edge of present and floaty. 

Jack finished cooking and brought his creation to the table, penne pasta with red sauce and broccoli. He took the first bite to make sure everything was perfect, before lowering the fork for Davey’s taste.

After his sub’s hum of content, Jack beganto alternate his own bites with Davey’s, occasionally giving Davey or himself a drink of water. 

Soon, the plate was empty and Davey had given in to his headspace, leaning boneless against Jack’s thigh. 

Even though they were done eating, the two stayed at the table for a minute or so longer, as Jack softly pet Davey’s hair. 


End file.
